


Самое лучшее время

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: откровенные разговоры в палате Святого Мунго





	Самое лучшее время

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenkosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/gifts).



> Написано на Битву Пейрингов для команды Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy Team.

— По-моему, я тебя так и не поблагодарил, — вдруг сказал Драко, когда целитель с медиведьмой вышли из палаты. — Ну, за то, что ты все время меня спасал.

Северус слегка повернул к нему голову. Слышать голос Драко было неожиданно — все последние полчаса он молчал, завороженно наблюдая, как Северусу делают перевязку.

Сам он старался лишний раз на Драко не смотреть, но все равно кожей чувствовал на себе его взгляд.

— Не стоит благодарности, — глухо ответил Северус, отворачиваясь. — Я не сделал ничего особенного.

Даже боковым зрением он увидел, как Драко качает головой.

— Для меня ты сделал невероятно много. Если... если бы не ты, я бы попросту все это не выдержал.

Северус сложил руки на груди, искоса на него поглядев. К чему это все? С последней битвы прошло уже больше месяца, и все это время Драко — слава Салазару — не спешил делиться откровениями.

— Уверен, ты бы прекрасно справился и без меня. И при другом раскладе...

— Я даже думать не хочу о другом раскладе! — резко перебил его Драко. Помедлив, пересел со стула на край кровати Северуса. — Я... сейчас не только о том, как ты старался мне помочь. Дело не в Непреложном обете. А в том... как ты со мной разговаривал. Всегда находил для меня время. Даже если для тебя это ничего и не значило.

— Не надо выдумывать, Драко. Разумеется, я бы не стал тратить время на того, кто мне...

Он осекся, не желая заканчивать фразу. Мерлина ради, это просто смешно — сидеть в палате с бывшим учеником и выслушивать какие-то романтические глупости. И, что еще хуже, чуть самому не разговаривать так же.

Почему-то рядом с Драко это выходило словно само собой.

Драко сосредоточенно на него поглядел, будто высматривая что-то в глазах, затем осторожно провел ладонью поверх одеяла. Совсем медленно, словно боясь спугнуть робкого книззла, погладил Северуса по руке сквозь больничную рубашку.

Когда он забрался пальцами под одеяло, легко скользнув по левому боку, Северус не выдержал.

— Не знаю, с чего ты решил, что твой внезапный порыв меня растрогает и впечатлит, но уверяю...

— Внезапный? — Драко улыбнулся, почти невесомо коснувшись подушечками пальцев голой кожи. — По-моему, я весь последний год только и делал, что заявлял о своих чувствах.

— Ты находился под огромным стрессом — понятное дело, что ты искал утешения. И ищешь сейчас.

— Именно так. — Драко кивнул, слегка встряхнув светлыми волосами. — Утешения в объятиях человека, который мне дорог. И который почему-то все время меня отталкивает из-за каких-то своих странных заблуждений. — Он подался ближе, почти опускаясь сверху на Северуса. Мягко коснулся губами подбородка и скользнул ниже, явно стараясь не задевать перевязку на шее, провел по ключицам мокрым языком.

— Сейчас не самое подходящее время, — слабо заметил Северус, когда Драко сдернул с него одеяло.

— Сейчас самое лучшее время, — возразил Драко, задрав на нем больничную рубашку. Стал покрывать поцелуями бледную кожу внизу живота, и от одного только вида Драко — склонившегося над ним с жадным и в то же время робким взглядом — у Северуса перехватило дыхание.

В голове мелькала одна непоследовательная мысль за другой: надо сейчас же его остановить, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Или надо дотянуться до палочки — кажется, она на прикроватной тумбочке — и запереть дверь. Надо сказать, что им некуда торопиться. Или попросить, чтобы Драко не медлил. Надо...

Но затем Драко обхватил его член через пижамные брюки, и Северус забыл как дышать.

— Ты об этом когда-нибудь фантазировал? — спросил Драко, аккуратно стягивая с него брюки с бельем. — Потому что я — все время.

Несмотря на ровный тон, смотрел он все еще неуверенно. Потом глубоко вдохнул, словно решаясь, наклонился и коснулся кончиком языка крупной головки.

Северус дернулся, и она скользнула Драко по щеке, оставив чуть влажный след.

— Не станешь отвечать? — На миг Драко отстранился, потом накрыл рукой набухший член. — Ну хорошо. Тогда говорить буду я.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты помолчал, — хрипло выговорил Северус. — Хотя бы ненадолго.

Рассмеявшись, Драко медленно вобрал головку члена в рот. Тут же выпустил, погладив большим пальцем и отведя крайнюю плоть. Снова тронул языком, провел ладонью по всей длине и слегка сжал, лаская теплыми пальцами. Наконец обхватил член губами, неторопливо облизав по всей длине.

Северусу мгновенно захотелось запустить руку ему в волосы — что он и сделал, скользнув пальцами между мягких прядей. Хотел потянуть Драко за голову на себя, но в последний момент сдержался, позволив ему все делать самому.

Драко насадился чуть глубже, почти полностью втянув член в рот, но тут же отпрянул — видимо, с непривычки. Вновь обвел языком и выпустил, замерев в паре дюймов от покрасневшей мокрой головки.

Губы у него совершенно непристойно блестели.

— Иногда я фантазировал, как делаю это на занятии, — на удивление ровно сообщил он, пристально глядя на Северуса, — прямо при всех. Жалко, теперь уже не получится.

— Уверен, ты найдешь способы это наверстать. — Нащупав свободной рукой палочку, Северус все-таки быстро наложил Коллопортус. И обнял Драко за шею уже обеими руками, погладив короткие волоски на затылке.

Сглотнув, Драко облизал губы и подался вперед, начал посасывать член, вбирая совсем неглубоко и влажно скользя губами по чувствительной головке. Северус тяжело задышал — такое чувство, что в комнате стало на несколько градусов жарче.

— Я сейчас, ну... уже не выдержу, — вдруг сказал Драко, подавшись назад и опустив голову — явно стараясь скрыть за волосами покрасневшие щеки. — А ты... Я все делаю правильно?

Северуса захлестнула волна нежности — и, чего скрывать, уже совсем невыносимого возбуждения. Хотелось всего сразу: притянуть Драко ближе, чтобы увидеть, как он ласкает себя рукой. Прикоснуться к нему самому, целовать и гладить. Или не двигаться с места и кончить ему в рот.

Тело скрутило от наслаждения, вновь перестало хватать воздуха — в палате словно стало на десяток градусов жарче. Перед глазами у Северуса заплясали разноцветные круги, и он кончил Драко на приоткрытые и влажные губы — тот их сразу сомкнул, но, судя по тому, как запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, протяжно застонав и дрожа всем телом, Драко ничего не имел против. 

Обхватив Драко за плечи и прижав к себе, Северус поцеловал его в висок, отведя от лица светлую прядь. Наскоро наложил очищаюшее на его губы, подбородок и, немного помедлив, на брюки под сбившейся мантией. Расслабленно вздохнув, Драко прильнул к нему, щекоча волосами полоску шеи, не скрытую под повязкой.

— Если что, это не было благодарностью, — тихо уточнил Драко, когда у него немного выровнялось дыхание. — В смысле, я правда тебе благодарен и готов выразить это... и словами, и поддержкой, а не только таким способом.

Еле подавив нелепый порыв взъерошить ему затылок, обнять крепче или сделать еще какую-нибудь глупость, Северус тихо хмыкнул. Все же не удержавшись, наклонил голову и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Не волнуйся, я тебя понял, — сказал он, с трудом оторвавшись от Драко. — Но поверь, я ничуть не против и этого вида... благодарности. Если подумать, — Северус заглянул Драко в глаза, яркие и полные слабо скрытой надежды, — мне ведь тоже тебя очень за многое надо отблагодарить.


End file.
